


five - giving them a kiss before going to work and they are still in bed

by librarby



Series: 50 times jon said "i love you" without saying it [5]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, au where tim escapes the institute and gains an archivist boyf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarby/pseuds/librarby
Summary: “I think the Institute will last for one day without it’s Archivist.”
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker
Series: 50 times jon said "i love you" without saying it [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950871
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	five - giving them a kiss before going to work and they are still in bed

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is part of [a series!](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950871) reading the other fics are not needed to understand this fic, but is greatly appreciated :—)

Jon’s alarm is possibly the most irritating sound Tim has ever heard in his life, and he's someone who spent his childhood with a younger brother hanging off his arm. 

“God _damn_ it, where's—” Jon knocks something off Tim’s nightstand before he finally gets ahold of his phone and clicks the alarm off. There’s a beat of silence before he sighs and goes to sit up.

Instinctively, Tim tightens his arms around his waist. “Jon.” 

“Tim.” He’s using his Boss Voice again, which doesn’t work anymore because he’s no longer Tim’s boss (or at least he likes to _believe_ it doesn’t work on him anymore). 

“I think the Institute will last for one day without it’s Archivist.” Tim tries to fight back with his Needy Boyfriend Voice, but used in conjunction with how tired he is, it just comes out sad. 

It still seems to have the desired effect on Jon, who pauses from where he’s squinting at something on his phone to glance over. There’s a piece of his hair sticking up in a funny way and Tim reaches up to smooth it back down.

“I’m afraid that that’s probably not true.” 

Tim frowns. “What’s Elias going to do, _fire you_?” 

Jon rolls his eyes but reaches out to drag his fingers along Tim’s jaw. “I don’t exactly want to find out what he’d do.” 

Biting back a particularly angry thing about what exactly Elias could do, namely to himself, Tim leans into the touch and closes his eyes. 

To his disappointment, however, Jon pulls away. “I really have to get going.”

“Okay.” Tim sighs, but concedes, letting Jon stand up and head for the bathroom.

(He manages to keep his sleepy eyes open until Jon comes back in, briefcase in hand. He leans down and presses a kiss to Tim’s forehead.

Tim is asleep before he’s even out the door.)

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ jonbinary <3


End file.
